lagiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Garnet
Garnet Is a character from Lagios. She serves directly under Capricorn and was one of the main antagonists of Mina`s storyline being the central cause of most of the events that happened in Clayter. Background Garnet is one of the birthstones and is Capricorn`s most trusted and powerful aide. Taking orders directly from her aswell as having the freedom to move on her own. Garnet also commanded a group of assassins with one of the most notable and her most favorite of them being Ryo. Her main goal was to push forward the project they had begun to create the ultimate move in technology having both magic and machinery combined into one.She was also after Bella too to capture her and use her so they could find the secret to her powerful water ability so Aries could obtain the skill. Appearance Garnet is fairly short being just a little bit taller than Mina. She has black long straight hair and dark gray eyes. And despite being 76 she still looked fairly young keeping for the most part her youthful look. Power & Abilities Garnet was no doubt very powerful and strong enough to have Capricorn favor her and put most of her trust in her to complete tasks. Garnet had a high mastery of thunder and lightning based magic which made her a very high threat to all in Clayter due to most all of them being able to only use water magic. She could also use her thunder magic to increase her physical force allowing her to do things such as knock Mina far off into the distance or breaking Mina`s rapier with her bare hands. Enhanced Stamina:Garnet was very durable and able to take a lot of damage. She was able to survive being hit by several of Bella`s high level spells and even take being struck multiple times by Mina`s strongest techniques and still stand up to fight after. She was even able to continue fighting just fine even after exhausting most of her strength against Bella. Able to take on and overwhelm Mina right after just fine. Thunder Javelin:Garnet`s most basic spell she focuses her magic into her hands and form a javelin made of electricity and hurls it at an enemy. She can form more than one and send multiple javelin`s flying at an opponent. Lightning Sword:Garnet forms a basic sword of blue lightning and hurls it at an enemy. This sword is odd in that unlike her other attacks it does not look like it is electricity at all and gives off the appearance of for the most part a normal sword. It is one of her weaker spells but works well on water users. Mjolnir Storm:Garnet shoots out a fast moving long swirling bolt of purple electricity at an opponent which when it hits electrocutes the opponent badly. Lightning Halo:Garnet creates a ring of electricity that wraps around and binds an opponent. Not only does it tarp them but she can also make it electrocute an opponent at the same time at varying degrees. However there is a limit to how high she can make the volume of the voltage in the attack as she was surprised when it increased to an unusual amount when Bella turned her body to water to escape it. Rolling Storm:Raijin`s Blessings:Garnet`s strongest spell. She first raises her hand into the air causing many thunder clouds to appear and darken the sky. After a form of the thunder god Raijin forms in the sky from thunder and Raijin sends a large red colored bolt flying at the opponent. This spell is highly destructive and blew off a large portion of the lab and later leveled nearly an entire forest. The spell is also next to impossible to dodge as it moves at the speed of lighting which is 224,000 miles per hour making it so far as of now the fastest known attack in Lagios. Rods of Thor:Garnet creates long straight rods made of lightning and has them pierce an opponent pinning them down to the ground and also adding the affect of paralyzing the victim as electricity pulses through their body constantly while the attack is active. She usually creates up to four rods two to hold down the arms and two to hold down the legs. The attack is fairly hard to dodge as when the spell is used the rods quickly appear directly in front of the victim giving them little time to react. Zeus`s Bolt:Garnet other strongest spell which she likes to call her 2nd strongest. She first forms a long bolt of electricity in her hand and then hurls it at an enemy. The attack moves very fast and once it pierces and enemy it has the added affect of spiking out inside a victims body stabbing them from many locations from inside and out causing severe internal damage and external. Taranis Bolt:Garnet`s strongest close ranged weapon. Unlike the basic lightning sword this one is very strong and it also adds the extra affect of amplifying the power and speed of her existing spells making them all twice as lethal. The sword resembles a claymore made of orange electricity which extends to her other spells aswell turning them all an orange color. This sword was strong enough to the point to where it made Garnet feel sure she could take on the likes of King Bahman and even Queen Luna without a problem. Taranis Discus:This spell can only be used when Garnet has the Taranis Bolt. It is her strongest spell. She first forms a discus with sharp ends made of the orange electricity and then throws it at an enemy. The direction it flies can also be controlled as she has a thin thread of electricity attached to it. The cutting force of this spell is so great that it can slice through an entire mountain as if it was nothing. The only downside to the spell is that Garnet must maintain complete focus to hold the attack or it will stop,so she must stand in one spot and not move at all or be attacked to hold it. Trivia *Most all of Garnet`s attacks are named after thunder gods with such gods being Thor, Zeus and Raijin and Taranis. Category:Lagios Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters by Naglfar94 Category:Deceased Characters